This invention relates to particle handling and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling the average size of fluidized particles leaving a storage vessel.
In some chemical processes, it is necessary to exercise control over the average size of solid particles fed to a reaction zone. One example is a pyrolysis process in which a particulate heat source is transported through a pyrolysis reactor with comminuted organic material under turbulent flow conditions to provide the heat transfer needed for pyrolysis of the organic material. The system including the pyrolysis reactor is designed to provide a sufficient residence time in the reactor to raise the organic material to a desired temperature. If the particulate heat source includes too many fines, it is difficult to fluidize and circulate as a unit mass. If the average particle size is too great, total surface area will be low, and the mass will have a low transfer efficiency.